


Marry Me

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim pops the question. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

“I’ve been thinking,” Jim said one lazy, Sunday afternoon as they were watching TV.

Oswald had his head on his shoulder, curling into the arm that Jim had draped across his shoulders. 

“What?” he replied when Jim didn’t continue.

“I’m just wondering. Hypothetical, you know. It’s something we’ve never discussed. Same sex marriage is getting increasingly legalized around the country and I was just wondering if you’ve ever thought about it.”

Oswald raised his head, his heart fluttering in his chest, breath suddenly short.

“Marriage?” he asked, his voice sounding weak to his own ears.

“Yeah.”

Jim met his eyes for a second, then lowered his gaze. His hand shifted on Oswald’s shoulder, fingers curling in slightly, as if he wished to remove it, but he kept it there.

Marrying Jim was a fantasy. A bright, fragile fantasy filled with joy and commitment and vows to love and honor for the rest of their lives, but a fantasy was all it could ever be. Jim would never. Not with him. 

Would he?

“I,” Oswald said, at a loss for how to form a proper response that wouldn’t betray the fear and hope crashing in his system right now. “Well, I can’t say that I haven’t. Everyone has considered it at one time or another, right?”

“Yeah, but have you wanted to? Not wanted to?”

Jim met his eyes as he spoke, searching Oswald’s face. Did he want Oswald to say that he did? Why else bring up the subject?

“To be honest, I never really thought I would.”

Jim’s gaze fell away and he sucked the right side of his bottom lip into his mouth, a common sign that he was upset.

“There was never anyone,” Oswald said quickly. “I didn’t see much merit in it as an abstract concept without anyone for it to be based on. But my circumstances have changed, so I have begun to give it some thought.”

Jim’s hand relaxed the tiniest bit on his shoulder. He turned back to Oswald.

“Have you?” he asked.

Was it his own hope that Oswald heard reflected back at him in Jim’s voice or was the sentiment truly there?

“Yes,” Oswald said. “Do you want to get married? At some point?”

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to. Eventually. When you say that you’ve been giving marriage some thought, that’s because of me?”

“Am I sharing a bed with someone else, Jim?”

“No.” Jim smiled, laughing softly at himself. “Of course not. Stupid question. What I meant was…” His hand slid off Oswald’s shoulder as he turned fully on the couch to face Oswald, folding his right leg under him. “Are you thinking that you want to or don’t want to?”

Oswald held his breath. He felt the fork in the road at his feet in the raw openess of Jim’s regard.

“I want to.”

Jim didn’t react at first. Oswald’s insides froze up, terrified that he’d given the wrong answer, but then a slow smile dawned on Jim’s face, brighter than the first glimmer of sunlight on a wide, spring sky.

“With me?” Jim asked.

“Yes. Who else would I want to marry?”

Jim grabbed Oswald’s head and kissed him, hard and tender and as joyful as he had ever been. Oswald clung to him, pouring all the love he felt for Jim into that precious contact. When they finally pulled away, neither went far, leaning their foreheads together, yearning for the touch of each other’s skin.

“Was that a marriage proposal?” Oswald asked. 

“I was getting to one. That was the plan, anyway. I wasn’t sure if you would say yes. I was afraid that it wasn’t what you wanted at all.”

Oswald laughed and kissed him again. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to marry me,” he said.

“Well, you were wrong. I want to marry you.”

“I want to marry you.”

Jim flashed him a cheeky grin.

“Marry me, then.”

“I think I will, James Gordon.”


End file.
